Shot Of Vodka
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Medic x Heavy] Everyone had someone. Their special someone whose name was tattooed on their body from the day they are born. Medic doesn't have such markings and believes there is no one for him. And then things get complicated as he starts to develop feelings for the strong and silent Heavy Weapons Guy. Now both men have to answer questions they wished they didn't have to.
1. Rushin' Russian

It was a wonderful day. Guns are firing and rockets are exploding, the air is full of screams of death and pain. And the people. . .the people are dying.

Just the way Medic likes it.

The battlefield was covered in snow, bullets shells, and blood. Lots of blood. Medic ran around the RED's side of the war zone, passing healing around as his boots crushed the snow behind him. He was in the heat of the battle as rockets exploded and bullets rang out all around him, but he ignored them as he came close towards his target: The Heavy, a lumbering Russian man. Heavy had just taken splash damage from two rockets and was badly injured, calling out for the Medic as he took cover behind a small rock. He saw Medic and called out again, his loud voice echoing across the field.

_**"Medic! Help Heavy!"**_

Medic pushed his already sore legs even harder as he trudged up the snowy hill towards his comrade. He made it up and to safety behind the rocky cover. He wasted no time quickly flipping a switch on his medi-gun, a red beam of light flowed out of the barrel as it started to heal all of the Heavy's wounds. Repairing ripped clothes and sewing cuts closed, the medi-gun's beam could do it all.

Suddenly Medic felt a charge jolt through the gun. Realizing what this meant, he smiled wide as he called out, "I am fully charged! Let's go!"

Heavy, who wounds were now fully healed, stood up tall and nodded. He stepped out from his hiding spot and out into the middle of the battle. Several BLU mercenaries were slowly gaining the upper hand on the main control point, but not for long. As Heavy got to higher ground, with Medic following close behind, he took a deep breath before yelling out.

"Now, Doktor!"

Medic's smile grew even bigger as he pressed a button under his grip, casting both men in an indestructible red glow. They were uber-charged and ready for killing. Heavy let out a laugh as he mowed down the opposing force with his large and powerful minigun. The BLUs who were lucky enough to escape the ubered massacre was now unlucky enough to be picked off by the other RED men who went down on them like wild dogs.

They all ran back from killing and got on the point, capping it as fast as they could. A faint ding was heard and the men's weapons glowed red and crackled. The announcer called out over the intercom as they all ran towards the now defenseless BLUs.

_**"RED Team is victorious!"**_

Medic smiled as he breathed the winter air in through his nose. They won yet again. Another flawless win for the men of the _Reliable Excavation Demolition_ team.


	2. Cup Of Coffee, Spoonful Of Cream Cheese

The day after the RED's victory was rather lackluster in comparison. Medic woke up at his desk in the infirmary the following morning, having fallen asleep again after a night of medical experiments. The doctor's neck was sore from sleeping in a chair and he had a bad taste in his mouth. He knew how to fix those problems pretty easily, so he got up from his desk, twisting his head around to crack his neck to fix his first problem as he walked out his infirmary towards the kitchen to make a cup of morning coffee to deal with the second.

It was fairly early in the morning, only a little past seven so there was no one else in the small kitchen the mercenaries shared. Medic grabbed his favorite mug and started up the coffee pot. While waiting for the coffee to be made, he started to look around in the fridge for some breakfast. Finding a carton of eggs with only two eggs left, Medic decided to make fried eggs. He heated some oil on a beaten up frying pan and heard the coffee maker start to pour. Grabbing his cup after it was filled, he took a sip and sighed in content.

"Ah, _Wunderbar_."

"Something smells mighty good down here!"

Medic turned to see Engineer had woken up and was standing in the doorway, a sleepy smile on his bearded face. He walked over to where the eggs were cooking and Medic heard his stomach grumble softly. He turned to Medic and gave his medical friend a smile.

"Morning, doc. Makin' a little breakfast, huh?"

Medic nodded and took another drink of his coffee, "_Ja_."

Engie turned towards the fridge and pulled it open, but continued to talk. "We got any else around here to eat? I'm starved."

Engie found a container of cream cheese in the fridge and a box of cinnamon bagels in the cupboard above him, so that was the Texan's breakfast. It was good, at least. Medic's eggs were about done and he plated them, sprinkling a small amount of salt and pepper on them. Engie had sat down at the table and was already eating his second bagel by the time Medic sat down next to him. The two men ate in silence before Engie finished up his food and left, telling the doctor he had some work to get done. Medic nodded and left as well, with a full stomach he was ready for the day. Only one thing was missing.

A shower.

_**X X X**_

The bathroom was always empty this early in the morning, so Medic wasted no time stripping down and getting into a shower. After cleaning himself, Medic wrapped a towel around his waist and started to walk towards his room when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He stopped and stared at himself for a second and suddenly didn't feel so good about today. Normally the first thing people would notice about themselves in the mirror was their markings: a tattoo of their future love on their wrist or ankle.

_**Their soulmate.**_

Medic didn't have such markings though. When he was a younger man, he would try his hardest to find love, only be told by countless people that he was their soulmate. He soon gave up hope of ever finding his true love and instead ignored it. But every time he caught his reflection looking back at him, it always told him one thing: Everyone had someone.

Except for him.


	3. Surprise Afternoon Company

After his shower, Medic went straight back to his own room to relax. When he got inside, he locked himself in for the day. You see, unlike his friends, Medic wasn't the most social person as he preferred the company of dead men than the living. So his infirmary was the perfect place for such a company. His employers supplied him with whatever he needed, or more or less, wanted for his experiments as long as he continued to keep the men of RED team alive and well for their battles.

Medic pulled on a pair of red rubber gloves and slipped on a surgical mask. He was ready for the day. He went to a large meat locker he only had access to and grabbed a slightly thawed cadaver. He carried the dead body to his operating table and laid it down carefully before grabbing a scalpel off of a tray nearby. Medic was about to make the first incision when he was startled by someone knocking on his door, nearly dropping his knife. Grumbling in annoyance, he ripped off his mask and threw down the blade. Anybody will more than two brain cells knew to never interrupt Medic during his downtime, lest they be the one on the operating table.

_"Apparently not this person."_, Medic thought as he walked over to his room and threw it open, eyes full of annoyance. The doctor's ire soon faded when he saw it was Heavy standing in the doorway. He quickly changed his expression into one of confusion.

"Hello, Heavy. What can I do for you?"

"Heavy hurt hand punching little Scout. So Soldier told me to go to Doktor to get fixed," said Heavy, who then held up his hand to show bruised fingers.

Medic pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded slowly, "I see. Well, come in then Mikhail. I'll see what I can do."

Heavy grunted in reply and Medic turned to walk back into the medical ward. Heavy followed and Medic stopped him at the doctor's desk. He rummaged through his various cabinets before finding an ice pack. Filling the pack with cold water and ice, he handed it to Heavy, who looked down at it before staring back up at his German friend.

"Thank you, doctor." Heavy smiled

Medic returned his smile and nodded, "Anytime, my friend."

Medic was about to go back to working on his body when he noticed Heavy was still standing there and hadn't left yet. He looked up at his Russian teammate with a puzzled frown.

"Do you need something else, _Herr_ Heavy?"

"Heavy is bored. Hoping doctor would help with that too."

Medic sat down at his desk before replying, "Well, what do you do for fun?"

Heavy's eyes lit up, his smile back. "I like hurting people. They make funny noises when in pain."

Medic nodded hesitantly. Not really wanting to be Heavy's punching bag, he decided to change the subject. "Any other things? That don't involve inflicting pain?"

"Heavy also likes chess."

Chess? With Heavy? Now there was a scenario Medic never thought he ever be a part of. Before Medic could even ask if he was serious, Heavy left the infirmary and Medic sighed and started to follow him as the larger man stomped down the hallway.

So much for a relaxing day in his room, huh?

_**X X X**_

Heavy led the doctor to the base's rec room, where the team would be during downtime when not in their own rooms. There were a few members in there already, with Demo asleep on the room's couch, drunkenly mumbling in his dream and Pyro watching a news story of a fire destroying a building next to him. Heavy ignored them both and went to go sit down at the card table where a chess board was already set up. Medic sat across from him and their chess match began.

The match went by slowly at first, due to Heavy not quite understanding the concept of chess. He tried several times to slam, _**literally slam**_, his knights into Medic's pawns, before Medic told him he couldn't do that and Heavy frowned, but nodded. The game continued at a much faster pace after Heavy started to understand the game more. Within the next couple of hours, Medic had won the games four-to-one. Heavy wasn't even mad and instead gave his friend a hug after they finished cleaning up the pieces.

"Thank you for playing with me, Medic. Heavy likes you."

"You. . You're welcome, Mikhail."

Medic turned slightly red as Heavy picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug, becoming even more embarrassed when he said he liked him. It was no surprise that one of Medic's biggest secrets that he was a homosexual, as during these times, having thoughts like that were usually frowned upon. He didn't want to admit it though, Medic just assumed it was just his weird hormones fooling him. But even a blind person could see Medic had started to develop feelings for his Russian friend. But he ignored these feelings, after all, he didn't have Heavy's name on his body and as far as he knew Heavy didn't have his.

So Medic just buried his feelings deep inside himself, continuing to be the lonely old doctor he always was.


	4. Promises On Deaf Ears

The battlefield was where Medic felt comfortable. As surprising as it seemed, the sound of gunfire, explosions, and screaming calmed the doctor and he felt at peace when he was in a not-so-peaceful environment. So when the next week's battle rolled around, Medic was eagerly awaiting his chance to relax. The other men had gotten ready and were waiting by the metal gate to the outside area which would soon become a war zone.

Only this time. . .things were different.

As the RED mercenaries were gathering their weapons, the sound of static blared across the whole base and then the Administrator's voice boomed over the speakers.

_**"Attention, mercenaries! This match shall be rather different to what you are used to. Due to some rather lackluster performances from both parties, the BLU and RED mercenaries will be fighting. To the death."**_

That made Medic stop in his tracks, staring up at one of the speakers in shock. To the death? The Administrator couldn't possibly pit the men against each other until they died. Permanently

Of course, she could. And she most definitely would.

_**"You heard correct. To. The. Death. You will fight until a few people die or whenever I feel like it. Then maybe a few personal deaths will make you all take your jobs more seriously in the future. That is all."**_

Then the static crackled again and the Administrator's voice cut out, but her words didn't leave their minds. Some of them weren't coming home from this battle, but there was only one question on everyone's mind.

_Who?_

_**X X X**_

Medic and the rest of the team waited, watching as the timer counted down to zero almost too quickly for their liking. Medic was sitting by himself in the far corner of the small room when he felt a shift of weight on the other side of the bench. He looked up and saw Heavy had joined him. He gave the larger man a smile.

"Hello, Mikhail."

"Are you ready, Doktor?"

"Ready as I'll ever be? You?"

Heavy nodded, his face a grim mask of seriousness. "I will take as many as I can before I fall. You will not be harmed."

Medic was surprised by Heavy's blunt and depressing reply but shook it away along with the fuzzy feeling he got when Heavy said he would protect him.

"Heavy, I. . .Thank you."

_"Da, _Heavy knows you would do same for me."

Suddenly a siren blared before Medic could reply as they watched as gates opened. It was time. The duo got up and together went out into the bright and hot battlefield, Medic's heal beam on Heavy as the lumbering Russian marched forward, destroying a few BLU sentry guns on the opposite side of the field. Explosions sound all around them as the other fought harder than they ever fought before. The REDs were winning this fight and everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

Then white hot pain exploded in Medic's chest. He looked down in shock as red began to seep into his coat. He stared up at Heavy, who also looked shocked. Medic crumpled to the ground as his vision started to turn dark.

The last thing he saw was Heavy's face, full of despair as he held the German man in his large hands.

"Stay awake, doctor. Heavy will fix you. Heavy. . ."

Heavy stopped talking when he realized Medic's face relaxed and he couldn't hear him anymore.


	5. Marks And Machines

Medic was dead.

. . .

Wasn't he?

Then why did he hurt so much? Are dead people usually suppose to feel pain? It was only when he felt his faint heartbeat and slowly opened his eyes, he realized he was in his infirmary, in one of the cots used for prolonged injury after battles and he was still very much alive.

But how?

The answer to his question was in the still form sitting beside him. It was Engineer who was had dozed off in his chair next to the doctor's side. He awoke mid-snore and looked around, seeming to have startled himself awake. He looked and saw Medic was up and alive, he gave the doctor a smile.

"Howdy, doc. How ya feelin'?"

"My chest hurts and I feel like I've been hit with a cinder block in the head", he stopped when suddenly pain flared up in his temple and he held a hand to it, grimacing, 'More than once."

"You got shot by BLU's sniper. The bastard was hiding in the dark where none of us coulda seen 'em"

"What happened after? How did I get here?"

Engie chuckled and shook his head, "Funny you should ask that. Heavy helped carry you back here, but not before he charged at the BLU team, mad as a rabid dog. He managed to kill nearly half of them by himself. _**With his bare hands**_."

"_Mien Gott."_

"It took nearly four of us to pull him away from those sorry bastards. We got him back here, tried calmed him down. Nothing worked. Then when he saw you lying here, blood soaking your coat, I think he snapped out of it. He hung his head and whispered something in Russian before walking off. Haven't seen him since."

"But how am I even still alive?"

"You aren't the only one around here who knows about fixing things, doc. Machines and people really aren't so different."

Medic was about to say that machines and people were _**very **_different, in a lot of ways. But he bit his tongue. After all, the man had saved his life, so he kind of owed him.

"Can you send him in here? Heavy I mean, I need to speak with him."

Engie nodded and got up from his chair, "Of course. But when you are all healed up, I got a favor to ask of ya, if you don't mind."

Medic smiled, "I'd be happy to help the man who saved mein life, friend."

Engie smiled and nodded, before leaving to find Heavy. Medic's face immediately fell and he felt a sense of dread. What would he even tell Heavy? Should he tell him what he _**really **_felt for the large Russian? Should he-

Medic's worrying thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the infirmary door opening followed by the stomping of boots. Heavy came into view but kept his gaze to his boots as he sat down next to Medic. The chair creaked audibly under his weight, but neither men noticed as Medic put a hand on the man's broad shoulder.

"Mikhail. Look at me."

"I will not."

"Why not, my friend?"

"Because I failed you. Heavy promised to protect doktor, then you were shot. Dying. I broke my promise. I'm sorry.."

"Heavy, you have nothing to apologize for. You'll never fail me. Ever."

That made Heavy tear his eyes away from the ground and he looked up at Medic, who stared back as his heart hammered in his ribs when they locked eyes and Heavy placed his own large hand on top of his.

"Thank you, doktor."

Medic didn't say anything, no words couldn't even escape his lips if he wanted them to. For he was too tired and weak from the early ordeal. He slumped back in the cot and Heavy saw this was his time to go. As he stood up and turned around to leave, his shirt lifted to reveal the man's lower back. Medic's heart nearly stopped when he stared at something on Heavy's back, right next to his spine. The words are written so clearly, yet so small they went unnoticed by most.

**_Ludwig._**


	6. Burn Baby! Burn!

A whole week went by as Medic's injuries healed rather quickly, some in part to his own medical skills and part to Engineer's work before. During his recovery, there were no battles, partially due to his injuries and the fact that Heavy killed half of the other team _**permanently**_ in the previous battle. So there was a month-long ceasefire until The Administrator could find replacements for the dead BLU team members. And despite everything that happened, even his near death and amazing survival, Medic couldn't keep one thing from creeping into his mind.

His name tattooed on Heavy's skin, like a birthmark he had for years. He was his soulmate. But that couldn't be possible. He didn't have Heavy's name on his body. He checked dozens of times after he was fully patched up, but to his dismay he found nothing. No name, no marks.

Nothing.

He checked once more before lunch and sighed, not surprised anymore as he found nothing once more. He put his shirt and pants back on and then made his way towards the kitchen. Unlike the last time he went there, the small dining room/kitchen was filled with his friends. A couple of his teammates noticed him and gave him a smile, but the others were either too tired or drunk to notice the German doctor's arrival. One person in particular that noticed him was Engineer. He was cooking up this morning's breakfast. Medic noticed that the man more tired than normal, deep dark circles around his goggled eyes. He walked over to him and shot him a worried look.

"Dell. If you don't mind me saying you look utterly awful. Having you been sleeping?"

Engie shook his head, giving the doctor a tired smile. "I'm fine, doc. Hasn't been the first time I went without a good night's sleep."

"Does this have anything to do with your problem you needed my help with?"

The Texan's smile shrank slightly and nodded, "It does."

Engie stopped talking and glanced around to see if anyone else was listening, but when he saw that no one was paying any attention to the two men, he continued in a hushed tone.

"But I don't wanna talk about it here. Meet me at my workshop after lunch"

Medic nodded and Engie turned back to the stovetop and continued cooking. Medic sat down next to Heavy, who smiled at the other man.

"Morning, doktor. How are you feeling."

"Better than I was, Misha. Thank you."

"Heavy is happy to hear."

Medic nodded, but didn't reply as he was scared if he opened his mouth anymore, he'd spill out his secrets and he certainly didn't want that. Not now.

Maybe not ever.

_**X X X**_

After lunch Medic went right down to Engineer's workshop, seeing no sense in wasting any time. He didn't knock and walked right in, figuring that Dell would be expecting him. Engineer was at his worktable, mindlessly tinkering with a broken sentry gun's barrel. He set his tools down when he noticed Medic had arrived. He turned around and Medic noticed he seemed nervous, scared even.

"Hey, doc. Sit down and we'll talk."

Medic sat down in a metal foldout chair next to the worktable and Engie remained standing, nervously flexing his metal fingers and stroking his beard with his real ones. Medic eyed him curiously. He had never seen Dell this weirded out.

But by what?

"Dell, what's going on?"

Engineer relaxed slightly and took a shaky breath, "This."

Medic's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as Dell rolled up his sleeve and on the inside of his wrist, just below his hand. . .was a name etched onto what looked like a burn mark.

_**Vic.**_

"Is that. . ."

Dell nodded but said nothing.

"Who's name is it?

"I think. . .I think it's Pyro's name. After all, this burn mark is there and I don't know anyone else 'round here named Vic."

"So you're saying Pyro is your soulmate?"

"I think so, but I'm not too sure."

"Have you asked them? Maybe they have your name somewhere on their body."

Dell's face heated up and he shook his head, "Never saw Pyro out of their suit. That's why I need you."

Medic was confused at first up then he grinned as he understood, "Ah! _Wunderbar!_ You need me to check their body during our next check-ups. Smart thinking, _mien friend."_

Dell smiled for the first time since Medic saw him today, "Exactly. Then report back to me as soon as possible."

Medic nodded and stood up from the chair, rubbing his back as it felt a slight twinge of pain shot through it. He ignored it though and started to leave Dell's workshop, only to be stopped by Dell's hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at the Texan.

"Yes?"

"Doc. Another thing I wanted to let ya know. Is that I know about your little crush on our big boy Mikhail."

The color drained from Medic's face and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"H-How did you find out?"

"You talked in your sleep while I was fixing ya up. Mentioned something about Heavy and your feelings. Wasn't too hard to be two and two together, partner."

"You won't. . .tell anyone, will you?"

"Course I won't. We've all got our secrets, doc."

Medic heartbeat slowed from a thundering pounding to a light thumping and he breathed a sigh of relief, "_Danke, _Dell."

Engie just smiled and nodded before walking back to his worktable. Medic took that as his cue to leave and did just that as he walked down the hallway and went down back to his room.

He was just about to open the door when the pain in his back returned, only this time it doubled and he nearly collapsed from the sudden shock. Something wasn't right, he got back to his feet and crashed through the door, wincing as he tried to make his way towards a mirror. He cried out as the pain sent shockwaves throughout his body. It felt like someone was burning his skin with a hot iron poker while another person cut into his flesh with a razor sharp blade. Medic ripped off his shirt and doctor's coat as he made it to a large mirror. He turned his back to the mirror and gasped in surprise as he saw what was on his back. There were letters being _**burned **_into his flesh in the almost exact spot he saw his name on Heavy's skin. The letters seared into his flesh slowly made out a name and he nearly passed out right there, from both the pain and the shock of what he saw.

_**Mikhail.**_


	7. Check Ups And Check Downs

Medic woke up, drenched in sweat in front of the mirror. The pain must have been too much and he passed out. He got up and gasped in pain as his back felt like someone had taken a rusted knife to it. He winced and hissed as he prodded his finger at the words now burned into his skin. It was real alright, so he wasn't crazy. At least not any crazier than he already was. He saw it was the next day and he wondered how long he had been out for.

He quickly got up from the cold hard floor and pulled his shirt back on when he heard someone's fist pounding against the door. By the loud and heavy thumps against the door, he figured it was either Heavy or Soldier. So he opened the door and was greeted by the scowling face of Solider Quickly hiding his disappointment it wasn't Heavy, Medic smiled at Soldier.

"_Herr_ Soldier! What can I do for you?"

"It is 08:00 hours! And it is also time for our monthly check-ups. I wanted to be the first to make sure I don't have any foreign diseases. Like an accent or weird facial hair!"

Medic was about to say neither of those things classified as diseases but decided to bite his tongue and nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well come in and we can get started."

Soldier grunted in reply and without warning, pushed past the doctor and nearly set the man tumbling to the floor. Soldier sat down on one of the medical cots and Medic told him to take off his shirt. He complied and the German doctor wasn't surprised to see several fresh bruises and cuts on the crazed patriot's chest and back. Fighting both his enemies and sometimes even his friends, Soldier was like a magnet for injuries. Medic produced a stethoscope from a drawer and pressed it against Soldier's upper back.

"Okay. Please give three deep breaths."

Soldier took a deep breath and exhaled with a groan. Something wasn't right inside the man. Both physically and mentally. Medic nodded and Soldier took another breath, this time coughing hard as he tried to exhale. The German man waited for this comrade to stop and when he did, he looked towards with a look of worry.

"Soldier, have you been smoking lately?"

"Of course I have! Three packs a day. What kind of question is that?!"

Medic tutted in disapproval, "That is what's causing your difficulties to breathe, John."

"Well you're the doctor here, aren't you? You can fix me."

"Soldier, this can only be _fixed _by you. Stop smoking."

Soldier grumbled in annoyance and pulled his shirt back on. He muttered something about Medic being a quack and a Nazi before leaving the medical ward. As soon as the war-crazed maniac left. Medic slumped into his chair and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_"This is going to be a long day. . ."_

**_X X X_**

Medic went through several more check-ups during the morning. Then a quick uneventful lunch break came and went and he was back at it. This time his next patient was Pyro. Medic remembered what he promised Dell and he knew this would be the best time to do it.

Pyro was already in their underwear and sitting patiently on the cot, having already taken off their mask and their suit, both lying next to them in a pile. Pyro was covered in burn marks, both new and old. Several scars crisscrossed their back and Medic wonder who or what happened to make these vicious wounds. As Medic examined the pyromaniac's scarred flesh, he kept an eye out for anything that proved Dell's suspicions. He didn't find anything though but then smiled as he had an idea.

"Pyro, could you please lift up your arms above your head?"

"Okay, doc. Whatever you say."

Pyro raised their arms above their head and Medic scanned his eyes and smiled bigger as he found Dell's last name, _Conagher_, hidden underneath Pyro's arm, right below their ribcage and small enough to not be noticed unless you knew where to look. Medic told Pyro their examination was over and they were in perfect health for someone covered in burns. Pyro smiled and thanked him, thinking it was a compliment. They then left and Medic followed soon after, heading towards Dell's workshop to tell him what he discovered. Dell was busy tinkering with another machine and didn't notice the doctor's arrival until he tapped the man on the shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

"Christ, doc! It'd be nice to let a man know 'fore you sneak in on 'em."

"Sorry, Engie. But I have some good news. About your earlier problem."

Dell set down his tools and smiled with excitement, "Really? Whaddya know?"

"Pyro has your last name tattooed on them. Right below their ribcage."

"You're serious? Course you are.", Engie shook his head and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "You're amazing doc. Absolutely amazing."

"You're welcome, Engie. Now if you excuse me. . ."

Medic was about to make a move to leave the Texan's room when Dell stopped him again with an outstretched hand.

"Wait! Medic, there is something else."

"_Ja?_ What iz it?"

"Can you tell Pyro to meet me in the base's courtyard. I need to make sure you're right."

Medic raised an eyebrow in question, "You don't believe me?"

"I do, I do. But. . .I gotta make sure."

Medic nodded and said he would before leaving to find Pyro. Luckily it was rather easy to find the firebug as they were always either in their room and in the base's recreation room. Medic found them in the rec room, watching static on the television. Pyro smiled when they saw Medic and he returned it.

"Hey, doc. How ya doing?"

"Good. Pyro, I've just been looking for you actually."

Now Pyro's smile was replaced with a confused frown, "Me? Why? Is there some more medical junk you need me to test?"

Medic shook his head, "No, no. Nothing like zat. Dell needs your assistance in his workshop as soon as you can."

Pyro smile returned at the mention of their friend, "Okay! I'll head right over."

Pyro leaped from the couch and headed towards the direction of Dell's room. Seeing as his work was done, Medic returned back to his room to see if he could figure out more about his new tattoo. He got to his room and shut the door behind them, only to notice something was waiting for him. Sitting alone in the darkened room was Heavy. The large Russian sat up a bit and nodded towards his friend.

"Mikhail, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Please sit, Ludwig. . ."

". . .We need to talk."


	8. Lost In Miscommunication

_**Days before. . .**_

Heavy was not happy. Medic hadn't been talking to him much lately ever since he gotten him shot during their last battle. He was starting to get worried as Medic might have just decided to stop being his.

His friend! Stopped being his friend, is what he meant!

Anyway, his mood hadn't improved as he watched as Medic seemed to ignore him completely and walked over to Engineer, who gave the other man a smile. He talks to Engineer in a hushed tone, only for Engie to stop him and look around and make sure no one heard them. But Heavy could hear some of what the Texan was saying.

". . .meet in my workshop after lunch."

Why did Engie need Medic alone in his workshop? And why was it so important it needed to be kept a secret? He was torn from his thought as he saw Medic walking over to him, his heart hammered in fear as he thought Medic had seen him watching the two. But his fears quickly went away as Medic smiled at him. Although suspicious and wary of the doctor now, he still returned the smile.

"Morning, doktor. How are you feeling?"

The doctor seemed tense but still had a smile on his face as he answered. "Better than I was, Misha. Thank you."

"Heavy is happy to hear."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two men before Medic sighed and got up, saying to goodbye to Heavy and leaving the dining room. Heavv watched as Engineer followed suit a few minutes after down the hallway.

Heavy rose from his chair and as quietly as he could. He was going to find out what they were up to. Even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

_**X X X**_

Heavy's mission to find out what Medic and Engineer were up to was rather unsuccessful as he couldn't hear anything from the inside of the Texan's room on the outside. After wasting a few more minutes trying to get any information from the small pieces he heard, Heavy decided to get an early sleep even though it was only about two in the afternoon.

A new day came and the check-ups came with it. Heavy was always in perfect health and he enjoyed spending this small time with Medic, as it seemed like the old days when the two would just spend hours in the doctor's lab, working on his weird experiments or just talking. After his check-up was finished he waited out in the hallway to see if maybe he could find anything of interest in Medic's room when he left.

An hour passed as everyone else came and went, before Medic himself appeared from the infirmary. Heavy hid in the shadows, but it seemed Medic would have even been too distracted to noticed him even if he stood out in the open as the doctor walked briskly towards Dell's workshop yet again. Seeing as this might be his only opportunity to find out the truth, Heavy quickly entered the darkened room and went straight to the doctor's desk and pawed through it, only finding some official-looking medical paper signed by someone named Ludwig.

_Ludwig. . ._

_Why did that name sound so familiar. . ._

Maybe it was Medic's real name. It must have been because he didn't know anyone else who would sign medical papers around here or know anyone named Ludwig. He put the papers back and continued to search through Medic's room when he was stopped in his tracks by a picture on the nearby table.

It was a picture of the whole team on their first day fighting the BLU team. Heavy and Medic were closer than the rest, having their arms around each other's shoulders and grinning like idiots.

Heavy remembered that day like it had only happened yesterday rather than years ago. He came to Mann Co., along with eight other men, to join together and fight for money. He needed the money if he was going to provide for his mother and sisters.

After arriving at the RED Base, he met with his other teammates. Seeing them as a weird bunch of men he knew he was going to enjoy fighting alongside them. He noticed a German man in a doctor's coat not talking to anyone, instead just stroking a bird that perched itself on the man's arm. Heavy walked over to the man, figuring he'd better introduce himself to his new teammate. As he came over, the doctor looked up at the giant of a man before him and smiled shyly.

_"Guten Tag, mien fruend."_

"Hello, I am Mikhail. We are fighting together, so we must know one another, da?"

"You can just call me Medic, it is my title after all. I'm very pleased to be working with such a strong group of specime-, I mean friends!"

Heavy nodded and smiled, "We are teammates, so we are friends as well."

"Agreed! I'd rather die by a friend than by a stranger, ja?"

Heavy let out a loud and hearty laugh and Medic joined in. They were going to be good friends, it seemed.

After everyone else had gotten introduced, the men were thrown into a battle with the _Builders League United_ team, or the BLUS. The REDs fought hard and rather coordinated for a newly founded team. Medic nearly got his head taken off by a sniper's bullet, but Heavy quickly got in front of it and took the shot. Medic in turn quickly healed the man with his newly acquired medi-gun. Thanks to Heavy and Medic's duo teamwork, the newly founded RED team were able to win this battle. To commentate their first of many victories, the entire team all gathered around and took a picture with the camera belonging to the Australian sniper, a man named Mundy.

Medic smiled as he threw his arm around the larger man's shoulder, calling out.

"My friend, Mikhail! This is going to be a good job, you think?"

"I think so. As long as you are around."

_"I will always be here for you, Misha. I promise."_

Heavy's trip down memory lane was cut short as water started to blur his vision and drip down on the picture and Heavy wiped his eyes, realizing he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Medic had been his friend since day one and he had kept his promise all these years. Until now. Now he was barely speaking to him, always avoiding him unless he wanted to see him. Heavy felt more tears drip down his face as he whispered to the empty room.

"Doktor. . .you promised."

Heavy set the picture down and wiped his eyes, sighing heavily. Maybe this was for the best. Engineer could be a better friend to Medic that he ever could. Even a better lov-

_**No.**_

Heavy frowned and grunted in annoyance, shaking his head. He wasn't going to lie down and give up, crying like a baby. He was Mikhail. He was Heavy Weapons Guy and he never gave up on anything, certainly not something this important. So he sat down in one of Medic's chairs and waited, he was finished playing games. So he sat there, waiting

Waiting for the truth.

_**X X X**_

Medic's heart thrashed around in his chest when Heavy said that they needed to talk. It beat even harder when he said his name. Medic never told _**anyone**_ his real name. Not even Heavy. It seemed too personal and he preferred to keep personal things like names hidden. But Heavy didn't seem to keen on keeping things hidden. So Medic sat down across from the lumbering Russian, neither of them said a word for a solid minute. Finally, Heavy took a slow breath through his nose and exhaled before deciding to speak again.

"Heavy knows you are hiding something. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, doctor."

"Heavy, I don't know what you are talking about. And how did you know my name?"

"I'm pretty sure you do. And I have my ways."

"I see. Well, Heavy I can assure I know noth-"

But before Medic could get any further, Heavy retorted sharply, "I've noticed you've been spending more time with Dell lately. Any reasons?"

"What are you talking abo-", Medic stopped as a thought came to him.

_"Wait. . .Is Heavy jealous of me being around Engineer? No, he couldn't be. . ."_

But he was. Even a blind man could see the jealousy that seems to radiate from Heavy's body even as he tried his hardest to hide it.

"You think something is going on between Dell and me? That's crazy!"

"Is it really? You are sneaking around with him, always talking to him quietly like you are afraid you'll be heard. So tell me, is that really crazy?"

When Medic didn't have an answer for that, Heavy just grunted in content.

"I thought so."

Heavy got up from the chair and pushed past Medic towards the door. Medic gripped the larger man's arm and held tight.

"Heavy-"

Heavy whipped around with surprising speed, the tears had returned to his eyes and he spoke in a soft whisper.

"Don't."

And then without another word, Heavy turned and walked away as he tried to ignore the tears staining his face. Medic stood there, arm still outstretched for a friend who might never come back.


	9. Don't Tell Me Show Me (Final Chapter)

Medic didn't move for a good minute, wondering if maybe Heavy would return. After a while, he realized his friend wasn't coming back. He sighed and slumped into a nearby chair. What was he going to do now? Heavy certainly didn't appear to want to hear the doctor out. So Medic decided to go and see if one of his friends could help. Mainly Engineer, after all, he was the one who had been helping him through most of this crazy mess.

But when he went down to Dell's workshop, he saw no sign of that the Texan man had even been in there all afternoon. Then he remembered that Dell would be in the base's courtyard, talking to Pyro about their tattoo. Medic quickly made his way through the base and headed outside, he looked around and saw Engie and Pyro were sitting on a bench and talking. Medic rushed up to Dell and when Engie saw him, he gave his friend a nod and moved to make room for him, Medic sat down as Dell spoke.

"Howdy, doc! How're things going?"

"Not great. Heavy is upset with me. Because of you."

Engie frowned, confusion on his face. "Me? Why would the big guy be mad at you cause of me?"

"He thinks we are hiding something from him. Something. . ._intimate_."

"Well did ya tell him that nothing "intimate" is happening 'tween us?"

Medic lowered his head into his hands as he sighed in frustration. "I tried, but he wouldn't believe me. I don't know what to do, Dell. I can't lose him."

That's when Pyro chimed in, patting their friend on the shoulder.

"Med, I think you need to just tell him."

Medic looked surprised and slightly confused. "Tell him what?"

Both Dell and Pyro looked at each other and then stared at Medic, speaking at the same time.

"Tell him how you _**really **_feel."

Medic shook his head. "I can't. He doesn't feel the same. He-"

Dell stomped his foot down as he shot up from the bench, surprising both of his friends. "Okay, enough! Doc, if you are serious about your feelings. You gotta let him know about 'em. Before it's too late."

Medic shook away his shock and nodded, rising from the bench. A newly found sense of courage filled him. He was going to tell Heavy how he felt. He was done hiding and running from his emotions. He spoke no more words as he briskly left the courtyard and began his search for Heavy, looking in the places he frequently was during ceasefire hours. He found the lumbering Russian man in the base's armory, polishing his beloved minigun, Sasha. Heavy sensed the doctor's presence and looked from Sasha, a brief look of worry flashed across his face before he hid it behind a mask of neutral look.

"Ludwig. What brings you here?"

"I came to see you, Mikhail."

Heavy sneered in annoyance as he scoffed, "Me? Why would you want to see me? Shouldn't you be with Dell?"

"I'm only seeing Dell a lot cause we are friends. And I need to tell you something."

"Friends? Sure, that's right. I'm sure you two are _very good_ friends."

Medic gritted his teeth as Heavy's stubbornness was starting to get to him.

"Mikhail, listen to me-"

Heavy suddenly rose from his seat with surprising speed and was inches from Medic within the blink of an eye. He jabbed a finger into Medic's chest, pushing the smaller man a bit as he glared.

"No, you listen to _**me. **_Don't call me that. Only friends call me Mikhail. You are _**not **_my friend."

Medic's face turned red as anger filled his heart and whispered. "You idiot."

Heavy's own face burned in anger, "What did you call me, little man?"

Medic's anger took over and he got right in Heavy's face, jabbing his own finger into the larger man's chest. "You heard me! You, Mikhail, are an idiot. A moron. A bumbling _dummkopf_!"

"You dare talk-"

"Yes, I dare to talk to you like this! Because you are too much of an idiot to open your eyes and realize what's right in front of you."

"And what is right in front of me? All I see is little nurse screeching at me."

_**Smack!**_

Both Heavy and Medic were too stunned to react as the red imprint of his gloved hand appeared on Heavy's cheek. Medic snapped out of the trance quicker and breathed in anger sharp breaths. He tore off his coat and shirt, letting them fall to the floor, before turning his back towards Heavy, who slipped out his daze soon after.

"This is what is right in front of you. _**This**_."

Heavy's eyes went down Medic's back and soon settled on his name, burned into the doctor's flesh. He knew what it was and he looked back up at Medic's face, his own full of shock.

"Is that. . ."

Medic didn't answer, instead, he gathered up his clothes and walked out of the armory without another word. Leaving Heavy with a sore cheek and an even more sore heart.

_**X X X**_

Weeks went by after Medic and Heavy's final fight. Neither spoke to one another during that time and it seemed neither slept during that time either, as evident by their poor performances in their recent battles. The team knew if they didn't get these two to make up, the team would end up being fired or replaced. Besides after everything those two crazy guys had been through, it couldn't end like this?

Right?

So Engineer with the help of a few of the other mercenaries, cooked up a plan to get Heavy and Medic to make up. Dell told Medic that he needed his help in base's rec room, saying it had something to do with Pyro, and Scout had the plan to challenge Heavy to an arm wrestling match there in order to get him there as well. Medic showed up a few minutes before Heavy did and was confused when he didn't see Engineer. He shrugged it off and sat down in a comfy chair, deciding to wait for the Texan to show. The door opened again and instead of Dell, appeared Heavy. He frowned in confusion as he saw not Scout, but Medic.

"Where is little Scout? I am here to destroy his baby arm."

Medic shrugged but didn't look at Heavy. "I'm just here waiting for Engineer. He needed my help with Pyro. Like last time."

Heavy grunted in reply and started to leave the room when the doors suddenly slammed shut, followed by the unmistakable sound of it being locked. Heavy pushed on the door and soon became anger as it wouldn't open. He put all his body weight behind his shove as he slammed into the door. It didn't budge, no matter how hard he pushed.

"This is not funny. Whoever did this. I will end you if you do not open door for Heavy!"

Medic got up from his chair and pushed on the door, but if Heavy couldn't get it open then Medic had no chance. Heavy was about to try again when he was stopped by the sound of crackling static as the base's intercom came on and Dell's voice rang out from the speakers.

"Can ya'll hear this?"

Medic stared up at the intercom, speaking up to it. "Dell, let us out of here!"

"I hope you like this room. Cause ya aren't getting out until you make up and play nice. You two are best friends and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say, there is more than just friendship going on between you two. So stop this fighting, tell each other how ya feel. Or have fun in the rec room, boys. Your choice."

Static cut through and Dell's voice was heard no more. Both Heavy and Medic stared up at the speaker in disbelief. Certainly, Dell wouldn't really keep them locked away in here forever. Heavy slammed his fist against the door, trying to force it open. But no dents or signs of stress appeared on the door from his strikes, so he soon gave up, walking over to the couch and sunk into it.

Medic sat nearby, but not next to him. Neither spoke for a long time. Soon the whole day went by and by the time the sun had set and the room darkened, neither men had moved an inch from their spots. Engie and the rest of the team watched the room from a camera mounted on the ceiling and Dell almost gave up and thought about just letting the two go. But he couldn't, he knew that they had to fix things. After hours of silence, Heavy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening his mouth to speak once again.

"Ludwig."

Medic had been falling asleep but was woke from his stupor by the other man's voice. He stared up at him and yawned softly.

"Misha?"

"Ludwig, I am sorry for all this."

Medic looked away for a second before speaking, "This is mostly my fault."

"Heavy is to blame too."

Heavy shifted in his seat and turned to look at Medic, "My name is on your flesh. Burned by a feeling that is stronger than any flame. Your feelings are strong for me, aren't they?"

Medic was taken by surprise by Heavy's bluntness and turned red again, this time from embarrassment. "I. . .I don't. . ."

"And I found your name on my flesh as well, in the same spot. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

Heavy stood up and walked over to the doctor, whose heart pounded like a drum being shaken in an earthquake. The Russian man stared dead into his eyes and held the side of his face with his larger hand.

"Because I love you, Ludwig."

And the before Medic could react, Heavy closed the distance between their faces with a single kiss that sent both of their hearts into overdrive. The kiss ended far too quickly and both men were tinged red. Medic's face suddenly broke out into a smile and he stood up from his chair. Both men turned as they heard the door to the rec room being unlocked and Dell appeared in the doorway as it was flung open, a smile on his face.

"Well, now that wasn't so hard. Was it, fellas?"

_**X X X**_

"Let's get going! Only thirty seconds left!"

Boots thundered on the concrete floor as nine men stormed down the hallways. All armed to the teeth and ready for fighting. Medic and Heavy were in front of the charging pack, Heavy's minigun shining the dim light of the ceiling lights. The team stopped at the gates, everyone was smiling and cheering as the time ticked down until battle began. Medic saw Heavy was staring at him with a smile on his face and he spoke to him.

"You ready to kill some BLUs, doctor?"

"As long as you are here by my side, Mikhail."

Heavy was about to reply when a siren cut him off and the gates opened and the thundering of boots resumed as the men charged out into the battlefield. Medic and Heavy didn't move for a second as Heavy replied with a small smile.

"I will always be here for you, doctor."

Heavy charged into the battle as Medic stood there for a second, shocked as he remembered that's what he told Heavy all those years ago when they first met. Smiling and ready for battle, he followed Heavy out into the warzone, ready for whatever he faced.

As long as his Heavy was at his side.

_**X X X**_

_**Oof. It's over. **_

_**This was my first gay fanfiction. And I gotta say, I'm really pleased with how it turned out! Hope you guys feel the same and let me know down below! Thanks for reading and I'll see you, nerds, next time!**_

_**~ Flannel**_


End file.
